


Midnight Loving

by S_G_M



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP, Porn, Rating: M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a fortnight since John and Sherlock have had any quality one-on-one time with one another, and now John is suffering from insomnia.<br/>But, Sherlock finds a way to help.</p><p>Pretty much just shameless pwp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Loving

It was the middle of the night, and John could not get to sleep.

Sherlock, on the other hand, had fallen into slumber easily and hadn’t so much as shifted since getting into bed.

John sighed softly, and decided to get up.

There was no point in simply lying there, vainly hoping for some rest, when none would come.

He quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and went to put the kettle on.

 

As John waited for the water to boil, he stood looking out the kitchen window at the dark street outside, which was fairly empty except for the odd car going by and a few cats.

He stood there for a couple of minutes, until the kettle nearly began to whistle shrilly, and he poured the hot water into his favourite beige mug.

He sat at the table, half-wanting to make just enough din to wake Sherlock so that he’d have some company.

The couple hadn’t seen one another all that much over the past fortnight, with Sherlock working a solo case and Sarah needing John at the office more than usual.

Now that the case had been solved, at least he and Sherlock would have a bit more time for one another.

And, since Sherlock’s appetites waned significantly whenever he was working, that was good news for John.

Since becoming intimate with Sherlock, a quick wank in the shower no longer did the trick for John.       

He had become terribly sexually frustrated the last fourteen days or so, and yearned to remedy that as soon as possible.

 

As John sipped at his tea, trying to think peaceful, tiring thoughts, he heard the bedroom door open slowly.

Sherlock wandered out into the kitchen, sporting his favourite pair of purple silk pyjama bottoms, which fit him exceptionally well.

John licked his lips as he gave a swift glance at Sherlock’s crotch, before turning his eyes to his mug of tea.

“Did I wake you?”  John asked, before swallowing the rest of his beverage.

Sherlock confirmed this with a yes, though he didn’t seem too concerned about it.

John apologised, looking a bit guilty.

As someone who often suffered from insomnia, he always felt bad about waking someone.

Sherlock studied him for a moment.

“It’s fine, now why don’t we head back to bed?”  Sherlock suggested softly, taking John’s empty mug and rinsing it, before putting it to drain in the dish rack.

John stood up, stretching widely, before going back to the bedroom with Sherlock following in behind.

 

Once they were both under the covers, John closed his eyes, hoping that he’d have better luck in getting some sleep now.

“John.”  Sherlock intoned gently, moving closer.

John opened his eyes.  “What is it?”  He asked, half-annoyed.

Sherlock looked into his warm, brown eyes, a distinct little grin on his face.

John knew precisely what Sherlock had in mind, and he was quietly eager.

Sherlock moved in, planting a gentle kiss on John’s lips.

After a few moments, the kiss deepened, and they tasted one another’s mouths ravenously.

John felt one of Sherlock’s large hands make its way to his chest, ever so slowly making a trail downwards.

John gave a soft little moan into Sherlock’s mouth, closing his eyes.

Sherlock broke the kiss, whispering sweet, filthy words of love into his ear.

John gripped Sherlock’s firm arse, feeling the stiff erection jabbing his leg.

Sherlock dove in, securing an earlobe between his teeth, sucking and nibbling away at it.

John shivered, the need for more growing by the second.

As Sherlock gripped John’s throbbing cock, he released John’s earlobe, moving back up for another kiss.

He could feel the slick pre-cum slowly oozing, and stroked it along the length of John’s rock-hard manhood.

John gasped, and Sherlock tightened his grip and moved his hand just a touch quicker.

Just as John began feeling the beginnings of a powerful orgasm, Sherlock promptly halted his actions, leaving John panting and aching for more.

Sherlock repeated the actions twice again, before John couldn’t take any more.

John knew exactly what exactly he was playing at, and he flipped Sherlock on his back, and settled himself between the milky thighs.

He would give Sherlock a taste of his own medicine.

John popped the head of Sherlock’s rigid virility into his mouth, dexterously swirling his tongue around it, before taking the entire thing down his throat.

Sherlock’s toes curled as the wet heat surrounded him intensely.

John let the cock slide out of his mouth, and he began running his tongue up and down the length of it, stopping every once in a while to suckle on one of Sherlock’s firm bollocks, or to take him into his mouth again.

It wasn’t too long before John noticed that tell-tale nose crinkle that gave away that Sherlock was close to the edge, and he pulled away.

Sherlock bit his lip, his eyes shut tightly.

John opened a drawer in the chest beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of cinnamon flavoured lubricant, applying some to Sherlock’s entrance.

Once Sherlock’s breathing was nearly back to normal, and he’d relaxed a bit, John slipped a finger inside.

His own cock was almost painfully hard, and his body craved release like nothing else.

Sherlock inhaled sharply as John’s finger found what it had been seeking out.

He circled around it, purposely avoiding Sherlock’s prostate, teasing him mercilessly, evoking soft throaty moans of need.

John added another finger, unhurriedly making his way closed to the sweet spot.

Sherlock moved so that John’s fingers brushed the sensitive area, but then John removed the digits completely.

“J-John…  Please.”  Sherlock whimpered, his voice filled with longing.

John looked into Sherlock’s eyes, enjoying the look of outright lust written all over his face.

He climbed up on top of Sherlock, his hands playing along the subtly muscled torso, before kissing Sherlock.

“Tell me what you want.”  John demanded huskily, Sherlock looking up at him through half-open eyes.

“Take me.”  Sherlock told him commandingly, his voice deeper than usual.

John half grinned.  “You want me inside of you, to make you mine all over again, don’t you?”  He asked in a sultry tone, leaning in and nipping Sherlock’s neck.

“You heard me.”  Sherlock fairly growled, growing impatient.

John applied some lube to his begging cock, and then positioned himself appropriately.

He pressed himself against Sherlock’s entrance, applying the barest amount of pressure.

John ever so slowly pushed in, practically breathless as the feverish tightness enveloped him, hearing a gasp from Sherlock.

Once he was all the way inside, he stayed there for a moment, savouring the sensation.

He knew that neither of them would last very long…

Soon, John began moving, each stroke just a little more ferocious than the last, until the entire bed began to gradually move across the floor and Sherlock was holding firmly onto the bedframe for support.

“Uh… Ah, ahhhhh, oh!”  Sherlock’s throaty moans came, exciting John further.

Causing Sherlock to make such noises was one of life’s greatest pleasures for John, and he enjoyed it to no end.

Sherlock’s intonations grew, as John felt his balls tighten and that extraordinary sensation begin to go through him.

Within moments, Sherlock began to come, spurting onto his own chest, with John’s orgasm overwhelming him seconds later.

They held each other as the delicious feeling washed over them both, John’s strokes slowing and coming to a stop.

After it was over, John lay on Sherlock’s chest, sated and now completely exhausted.

Within minutes, they had fallen asleep, holding one another and exchanging words of love.

 


End file.
